Little by little
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Serie de drabbles de HP en general. Por que la felicidad no se encuentra en las grandes cosas, sino en los pequeños momentos vividos en el día a día, con las personas que más quieres. [SPOILERS DH]
1. Querer, amar

**_N/A: _**_Algunos drabbles contendrán spoilers de Harry Potter and the Dealthy Hollows. _

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro. _

* * *

_**Severus y Lily.**_

_**Querer, amar. **_

Se querían, de eso no había ninguna duda, aunque pocas personas lo supieran, y menos aún lo entendieran, pero era un hecho, tan claro como el día. Aunque de diferente manera.

Ella lo quería, era su pilar, su apoyo, su amigo. Le costaba concebir un mundo en el que Severus no estuviese a su lado. Él la escuchaba, le contaba cosas, le hacía compañía las noches de verano en el parque cercano a su casa, con un helado y un refresco. Los primeros años le ayudó con las asignaturas, asegurándose en las prácticas de que nunca se hiciese ningún daño. La había protegido de la cruel realidad del mundo de los magos, aunque sin mucho éxito, ya que al poco tiempo supo lo que era ser una "sangre sucia", pero le agradeció el intento. Siempre atento, siempre a su lado, siempre siendo bueno con ella.

Él la quería, más bien la amaba, desde el primer día, sin saber por qué. Quizás fueron sus ojos, su sonrisa, o su melena roja al viento. La cuestión era que lo que sentía por ella era único, especial, y lo adoraba, porque era lo único bueno, la única luz que había en alguien como él. Adoraba su sonrisa, la luz de sus ojos, su voz, su risa, la forma que tenía de reprocharle cuando hacía algo mal. Lo defendía, lo había protegido incluso de sus padres, lo había sacado en el agujero negro en el que había vivido durante años, sin esperanza, sin sueños, sólo dolor. Había reído con ella, había soportado la espera cuando no podía verla, había soñado con ella. Siempre apoyándolo, siempre a su lado, siendo ella.

Pero se separaron.

Ella lo seguía queriendo, lo echaba de menos, a veces soñaba despierta con verlo aparecer a su lado y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan dura con él. No lo amaba como él a ella, pero lo quería…y lo echaba en falta, había una parte de sí que había desaparecido con sus palabras, y notaba ese vacío dentro de sí. Seguía queriéndolo.

Él la seguía amando, desesperadamente, y se maldecía por haberla perdido, por haber sido tan estúpido, por haberla herido. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Quería pedirle perdón, quería tenerla a su lado otra vez, pero ella se había ido de su lado, y sabía que no volvería nunca más. Seguía amándola.

Y ella murió…

Y él siguió amándola… hasta el final…


	2. Patronus

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_Teddy Lupin._**

**_Patronus._**

Se quedó muy sorprendido al ver al ciervo plateado emerger de la punta de la varita de su padrino. Patronus… Esa era la palabra que le rondaba la cabeza en esos momentos. Y su padre era quién le había enseñado a conjurarlo. Se sintió henchido de orgullo, sin saber por qué. Harry lo vio con los ojos brillosos y sonrió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—¿Quieres intentarlo tú? Yo tenía tu misma edad cuando lo hice por primera vez.

Teddy apretó con fuerza su varita y tragó, nervioso e inseguro, haciendo que su pelo cambiase a un color pardo rojizo que hizo reír a su padrino, provocando que se pusiese del mismo color.

—No sé… Yo no soy tan buen mago como tú — Harry alzó una ceja y se colocó frente a él, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

—Eres el hijo de uno de los mejores magos y una de las mejores brujas que he conocido, seguro que podrás hacerlo, sólo tienes que pensar en algo feliz.

—"Algo feliz…"— Cerró los ojos, alzó su varita y sonrió. De la punta de la misma, surgió un precioso lobo plateado, que se colocó a su lado, sentado, mirándolo espectante. Cuando sintió su presencia a su lado, abrió los ojos y dio un respingo—. ¡Mira! ¡Lo he conseguido! — Harry sonrió, satisfecho.

—Muy bien, Teddy, muy bien… ¿Puedo saber en qué pensaste? ¿O es algo muy privado? — Teddy se sonrojó y Harry decidió dejarlo pasar—. No le digas nada a Ginny pero… — sacó de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate y se la dio, acariciándole el pelo.

Teddy se agachó junto a su patronus, que no se había desvanecido, y lo miraba intensamente.

—¿Tú sí lo sabes?

Vio que cerraba los ojos y se esfumaba. Teddy también los cerró, dejándose llevar por la dulce ilusión que lo había hecho aparecer: la sencilla imagen de ver a su madre sonreír al verlo dormido sobre el regazo de su padre. Sonrió, sin saber que, no muy lejos de él, dos pares de ojos brillantes lo observaban y velaban por él, sonriendo, exactamente igual que en sus más profundos sueños.

* * *

**_Los personajes de los drabbles, como podéis ver, serán aleatorios, no sigue ninguna línea argumental. Gracias a todos por leer y dejar review._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	3. Confusión

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

_**Severus Snape.**_

_**Confusión.**_

Gruñó, molesto, confuso, y odiándose por la confusión. ¿El motivo? Simple.

Harry Potter.

Lo detestaba…

Lo detestaba porque era hijo de James Potter. Lo detestaba porque era exactamente igual que su padre, igual de insolente, igual de metomentodo, con los mismos aires de grandeza y la misma odiosa forma de mirarle, con desprecio y con asco, sin pararse a conocerlo, sin pararse a saber por qué actuaba así, aunque tampoco se lo pedía ni quería que lo intentase.

No quería relacionarse con él.

No quería cogerle cariño al muchacho.

Sólo pensarlo le provocaba temblores en el cuerpo. Cogerle cariño a la viva imagen de James Potter era algo que no se hubiese perdonado jamás.

No quería encontrar a su madre en él.

Sin embargo, ya lo había hecho.

Por sus ojos. Tenía los mismos preciosos ojos verdes de Lily, la misma mirada curiosa y la misma forma de observar: abriéndolos levemente con cada cosa sorprendente con la que se topaba, de la misma forma. Lo sabía muy bien porque la había observado a ella durante mucho tiempo, y al ver que el chico poseía los mismos ojos, no había podido evitar reconocer esas expresiones. Había encontrado algo de Lily en aquel rostro que odiaba tanto, y por eso mismo no podía terminar de odiarlo.

Volvió a gruñir y decidió no pensar más en el asunto, pues las conclusiones que sacaba no eran especialmente de su agrado.


	4. Existencia

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

_**Scorpius Malfoy.**_

_**Existencia.**_

A pesar de que sus compañeros le instaban por entrar, Scorpius permaneció bajo la lluvia unos instantes más. Le gustaba la sensación del agua fría colándosele entre los cabellos y empapando su cuerpo. Le hacían sentirse despejado, fresco, limpio… Libre de un apodo que no reconocía y de un apellido que muchas veces, de niño, había deseado no llevar.

Pero el apodo era lo de menos, el apellido era lo de menos, la sangre era lo de menos… Nada importaba salvo él, salvo su ser, salvo su vida…

Él era una persona, un ser vivo, una criatura con alma.

Él no era su padre.

Él no era su abuelo.

Él era Scorpius… Sólo eso, sólo él…

—¡Malfoy! — Reconoció esa vocecilla aguda y a veces un tanto molesta, y sonrió, sabiendo que no podía verlo—. ¡Malfoy! ¡Entra o te vas a resfriar y yo no pienso cargar con tu culo hasta la enfermería!

—¡Tan simpática y refinada como siempre, Weasley!—. Dijo riendo.

Se dio la vuelta, mirándola con los ojos brillantes, sintiendo que nada ni nadie en este momento podía hacerlo sentir mal, que nada ni nadie en ese momento podía ensuciar la felicidad que lo invadía, por el simple hecho de saber muy bien quién era y que nadie conseguiría hacérselo olvidar jamás. Y también ante el pensamiento, optimista y quizás idealista, de que algún día sabrían mirar más allá de su apellido, más allá de su mote, más allá de sus parientes, más allá de su sangre, y verle a él, ver solamente a Scorpius.

* * *

_**Dedicado a Asumi.**_


	5. Juntos

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_Fred y George._**

**_Juntos._**

Desde que tenía memoria habían estado juntos. Un reflejo de sí mismo, con otra voz y otro nombre, casi idéntica forma de pensar, diferentes personalidades. Fred y George.

Siempre unidos a todas partes, nunca se habían separado, para nada. Mientras uno estaba ocupado con algo, el otro esperaba, siempre lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no lo estaban. No estaban juntos, se habían perdido el uno del otro.

Un pequeño George, de unos seis años, se frotaba las manos y los brazos, asustado, en plena noche, perdido en las cercanías de su casa pero sin saber llegar, y lo peor, separado de Fred. Se sentía extraño, muy, muy extraño, muy asustado y débil. Con su hermano había sido divertido vagar por esos sitios, la voz de Fred y el calor de su mano lo tranquilizaban. Pero ahora Fred no estaba y se sentía mal, como si le hubiesen roto por la mitad. Le llamaba a gritos. No a su madre ni a su padre, ni a Bill o Percy… él sólo quería encontrar a Fred y marcharse los dos juntos de ahí.

—Fred… Fred… ¿dónde estás? — Había acabado por detenerse, en medio de un claro, encogido de pie en el suelo y llorando.

—¡George! ¡George! — la voz de su hermano le hizo alzar la cabeza, y lo vio, corriendo hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos también. Sus padres y sus tres hermanos mayores, muy preocupados, prácticamente volaban hacia él. George se levantó y corrió hacia su hermano, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa noche durmieron en la misma cama. Su madre no se lo impidió, normalmente no les habría dejado, porque la última vez que lo habían hecho la habían destrozado, pero Molly sabía que en esa ocasión no harían ningún estropicio.

—Fred… — murmuró su gemelo, cuando hacía rato ya que habían apagado las luces, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba despierto.

—¿Sí?

—¿Vamos a estar siempre juntos, verdad? — el mencionado sonrió, y se acurrucó junto a su hermano, que, feliz por su respuesta, hizo lo mismo.

—Siempre juntos…

Y así, siempre juntos. Nadie concebía a Fred sin George ni a George sin Fred. Era un dúo, una unidad, una única risa, dos presencias que se agradecían juntas, pues sin el otro, el gemelo se volvía algo distraído.

Incluso después de la muerte de Fred, George sabía que no estaba solo, sabía que él lo acompañaba, que estaba ahí, igual que desde que podían recordar, igual que siempre…


	6. Palabras

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

_**James, Lily, Remus y Sirius.**_

_**Palabras.**_

Sintió deseos de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, de decirle lo orgullosísimo que estaba de él. De comentar, complacido, que había heredado los preciosos ojos de su madre. De preguntarle por su vida ahora que tenía 17 años, de aconsejarle qué hacer, de decirle que nunca había dudado en que conseguiría llegar tan lejos y de que haría cara a Voldemort hasta el final… Había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle y decirle…

Sintió el instinto maternal golpearle en el pecho, el cálido y reconfortante sentimiento que suponía verlo tan grande, tan valeroso. Deseó decirle lo que seguramente ya había oído hasta hartarse, que era idéntico a su padre, que era un chico excepcional y que se sentía muy orgullosa de haber muerto por él, pero también de pedirle perdón por haberle dado una vida tan triste y poco satisfactoria. Quería decirle que lo quería como nada en el mundo.

Quiso pedirle que cuidase de su hijo, pero supo que no hacía falta, que él lo cuidaría, porque sabía que saldría de esta, muy a pesar de las palabras que le había dirigido Sirius. Porque conocía muy bien a Harry, porque sabía que su valor y su arrojo lo ayudarían en cualquier ocasión. Porque quería a ese muchacho, tanto como había podido querer a su padre, porque sabía ser un amigo, algo inseguro algunas veces, pero valiente y honrado. Quiso decirle que estaba muy orgulloso de haber sido su maestro y amigo, que había sido un orgullo combatir a su lado.

Quiso abrazarlo, quiso pedirle perdón por haberlo dejado más solo que antes, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se limitó a responder a su pregunta, infantil y asustadiza, como un hermano mayor cuando le quita las dudas al pequeño. Porque Harry había sido como ese hermano pequeño que recordaba haber tenido, un pequeño cachorro al que proteger y querer, al que enseñarle que aún quedaba algo de amor para él en este mundo, porque no todo estaba perdido ni hundido.

Y los cuatro le siguieron hasta el final, hasta el momento en que la piedra se resbaló de sus dedos y se posó sobre la hierba. No los vio sonreír, ni escuchó el "hasta luego" que pronunciaron sus figuras, sabiendo que, más tarde que pronto, podrían decirle todo lo que esa noche no habían sido capaces de expresarle.


	7. Miedo

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

_**Remus Lupin.**_

_**Miedo.**_

Había sentido miedo al ver a aquella enorme criatura, peluda, sedienta de sangre, con enormes colmillos, abalanzarse sobre su cuerpecito, pálido y frágil, antes de morderlo y condenarlo.

Había sentido miedo cuando el medimago le dijo que era un hombre lobo, porque temió que sus padres fueran a dejar de quererlo.

Había sentido miedo al pensar que quizás no lo admitirían en Hogwarts por su enfermedad, y de hacerlo ¿quién iba a querer estar cerca de alguien como él? Tenía miedo de la soledad.

Había tenido miedo cuando sus amigos descubrieron lo que era, por miedo a que lo rechazasen por ser un monstruo.

Había tenido miedo cuando Dumbledore le permitió trabajar en el colegio, ¿y si hacía daño a algún alumno en una noche de transformación?

Se había asustado ante la declaración de Dora, inesperada, sin embargo, cálida, pero, ¿cómo podía decirle que sí? Aunque lo sintiese, le arruinaría la vida.

Tuvo miedo cuando ella se quedó embarazada, mucho, no sólo por ella, sino también por el pequeño, porque tenía miedo de condenarlo como le condenaron a él, porque no quería que se avergonzase de su padre por ser lo que era, por no ser normal.

Sin embargo, cuando tuvo a Dora a su lado en el castillo, cogida de su mano, y vio la luz verde acercarse a sus cuerpos, no tuvo miedo, sabía que su hora había llegado.

Reflexionó sobre toda su vida, que no había sido tan mala, sus padres le habían querido, sus amigos también, su mujer… y tenía un hijo precioso que podría vivir en un mundo de paz mediante su sacrificio y el de todos los que morirían en aquel lugar para vencer al mal. Se percató de que toda su vida había tenido miedo de algo.

Y en ese instante, antes de morir, por primera vez… ese miedo desapareció.


	8. Padrino

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_Sirius Black._**

**_Padrino._**

Los ojitos verdes de Harry le sonreían, como el primer día en que los abrió; como el anterior; como siempre que lo cogía en brazos y lo alzaba por encima de su cabeza. Y él mismo no podía evitar sonreír.

Cuando cargaba a su ahijado en brazos, al jugar con él, los problemas desaparecían, y su mundo se reducía únicamente a esa bolita de pelo negro y ojos brillantes que le hacía sonreír con cada una de sus acciones. Se centraba tanto en protegerlo, en cuidarlo, en quererlo, que todo lo malo se desvanecía.

Intentaba frecuentar más a menudo la casa de los Potter para poder estar cerca del pequeño. Pasaba tanto tiempo con él, que Lily había llegado a bromear que su primera palabra acabaría siendo "Sirius" y no "papá". El comentario les había hecho reír, pero él aún más al ver a James ir tras su mujer, preocupado, por si de verdad pensaba que sucedería eso. Cuando los dejaron solos, Sirius sonrió. El pequeño jugaba con su mano, aferrándose a sus deditos y riendo. Puso la nariz sobre el pelo y aspiró el aroma de su champú, y le dio un beso en la cabeza, contento de tenerlo en su regazo.

—Pues no estaría tan mal que yo fuese tu primera palabra, ¿verdad bolita? — Lo cogió por debajo de las axilas y lo puso a la altura de su rostro—. A ver, dilo conmigo, Si-rius… Venga… Si-ri-us…

—Tiiius…— Sirius se quedó un poco atónito, y el niño se rió por la cara de su padrino—. Tiiius…

—N-no puede… ser… — sonrió, loco de felicidad—. ¡Lily, James! ¡Venid! — la pareja vino corriendo desde la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó James, preocupado.

—¡Venga, Harry, dilo! — el niño volvió a reír.

—Tiiius…

—¿Lo habéis oído?

—¿Tiiius? — pronunció Lily, divertida.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy su primera palabra! Fíjate Tiiius suena a Sirius… En idioma bebé claro… — la madre del niño se echó a reír y cogió en brazos a su hijo, que le sonreía.

—Vamos a ver… Cariño, ¿quién es él? — le preguntó, señalando a Sirius. El pequeño dio unas palmaditas y alargó los bracitos hacia su padrino, para que lo cogiese.

—¡Tiiius! ¡Tiiius!

Una lágrima se escapó rodando por la mejilla de Sirius, mientras cogía a su ahijado en brazos, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y riendo, invadido de una felicidad como nunca había sentido antes.

Se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Harry se había convertido en la mayor de sus alegrías.


	9. Perdón

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_Severus Snape y Lily Evans._**

**_Perdón._**

Estaba en un campo, verde, el cielo inmenso y azul, el mar al fondo. No sabía qué lugar era ese, simplemente había aparecido ahí, tumbado en el suelo, sin más. Lo último que recordaba había sido mirar a los ojos de Potter, los ojos verdes heredados de Lily, de su Lily. Suspiró, sintiéndole que algo le dolía dentro de él, de lo que supuso que era dentro de él, porque estaba muerto. Sin embargo, podía ver su cuerpo perfectamente. ¿Qué sucedía?

—Estás muerto, Sev, de eso no hay duda… — La voz cálida y dulce de Lily sonó a su lado. De un respingo se sentó y la vio, vestida con la ropa con la que la habían encontrado muerta bajo las ruinas de su casa, sin embargo, más bella y radiante que nunca.

—Lily… — las letras casi ni le salieron de la garganta. Ella lo miró y sonrió. Notó cómo sus manos le limpiaban las lágrimas, y también la vio llorar—. Lily…

—Lo siento, Severus. — La disculpa le pilló por sorpresa—. Lo siento muchísimo, si no me hubiese apartado de ti, a lo mejor podrías venir conmigo. — Comprendió que estaba en un estado intermedio, que nunca podría llegar donde ella del todo, porque había vendido su alma al diablo—. Lo siento mucho… Severus… mucho… — lo abrazó por el cuello—. Te eché tanto de menos… — le dio un par de palmaditas torpes en la espalda, sin saber muy bien cómo decirle lo que llevaba tantos años deseando expresarle.

—Perdóname, Lily… Siento mucho lo que sucedió aquel día — ella se rió, con ganas, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Has cuidado de mi hijo…

—Sólo por ti. Él me repugnaba…

—Porque es igual que James, y aún así lo cuidaste por mí. Eso es más que suficiente. Perdóname tú a mí, Severus, era una niña dolida y orgullosa, y muchas veces, ya de mayor, de adolescente incluso, me arrepentí de mis palabras, pero no me atreví a retractarme de ellas, y eso me hizo perder a mi mejor amigo… Lo siento tantísimo, Severus, fui tan estúpida, tan, tan estúpida. — Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca te he guardado rencor, estabas en tu derecho, Lily. No tienes por qué pedir perdón, hace muchísimo que te perdoné. — La sonrisa en los labios de Lily le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

—Yo a ti también, Severus — perplejo, la vio desaparecer ante sus ojos.

En el rostro, pálido y mortecino de Severus Snape, se dibujó, por primera vez en muchísimos años, una sonrisa de verdad, coronada por una lágrima, mientras el espíritu de Lily acompañaba a su hijo en su última cruzada.

* * *

**_Dedicado a Rem._**


	10. Padre

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_Remus Lupin._**

**_Padre._**

Se sorprendió un poco al ver lo ligero que era, tan diminuto, tan rosadito. Tan… bonito.

Escuchó la risa de su mujer y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Debía de tener cara de estúpido mirando al bebé, pero no podía evitarlo.

No podía evitar que una sonrisa surcase sus labios.

Ahora lo sabía, sabía que adoraba a su hijo más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, tanto como a su mujer. Ahora sabía que si debía morir por alguien, sería por él más que por otra cosa.

Se arrepintió de haber sentido miedo, de haber querido dejarlos. Agradeció las palabras de Harry, que le habían hecho entrar en razón.

Harry…

—Oye, Dora, creo que ya sé quién puede ser el padrino de Ted…

* * *

**_Dedicado a Halane._**


	11. Amigos

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_Luna Lovegood._**

**_Amigos._**

Luna llevaba todo el día en su habitación, desde que había llegado la noche anterior con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes. Había cenado con su padre, que la observaba, algo intranquilo, pues aunque era habitual la mirada perdida de su hija, no lo era el que no hablase durante la comida. Al acabar, se había deslizado con rapidez por los pasillos y se había perdido escaleras arriba. Y aún no la había visto bajar.

Así que Xenophilius decidió subir a su habitación para ver que estaba haciendo. Y se sobrecogió.

Encaramada en una escalera, vestida con ropa ancha y el pelo recogido en un mono mal hecho y la cara cubierta de pintura de todos colores, Luna alzaba un pincel, dando los últimos retoques a su obra situada en el techo.

—Luna, ¿qué haces ahí? Puedes hacerte daño, baja… — dijo distraídamente, perdiéndose en la pintura, dejándose inundar por la magia que sólo Luna Lovegood era capaz de dar a todas las cosas que creaba.

—Vale. De todos modos ya he terminado. — Dijo, con su voz soñadora, sonriente, feliz, satisfecha—. Voy a desayunar…

Descendió lentamente, con la mirada fija en su obra maestra, dejó el pincel que había estado utilizando sobre uno de los botes de pintura del suelo y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina dando pequeños saltitos.

Xenophilius se entretuvo un rato más mirando el techo. Había dibujado los rostros de cinco adolescentes. Reconoció a dos de los Weasleys y al joven Potter, además de una muchacha de cabellos castaños y un muchacho de rostro redondo y afable. Se acercó un poco más, extrañado, a observar con detenimiento la fina cadena dorada que parecía rodear las pinturas, y sonrió, orgulloso y feliz, contento por su hija.

—Mi pequeña Luna…

La misma palabra se leía infinidad de veces…

_Amigos…_


	12. Valor

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_Neville Longobottom._**

**_Valor. _**

El joven Neville nunca había destacado demasiado. Era torpe y algo indeciso, quizás un poco cobarde contra cosas tan tontas como un profesor o un howler.

Sin embargo, había personas que sabían que bajo esa máscara de timidez y torpeza, se escondía alguien valiente cuando había que serlo, y que jamás dudaría en acudir en ayuda de sus amigos.

Así lo había demostrado en primer curso, haciéndole cara a Harry, Ron y Hermione, cuando pretendían ir en busca de la piedra filosofal. Así lo había demostrado en quinto, cuando se unió al ED y cuando no vaciló un instante en acompañarlos al ministerio para buscar a Sirius.

A decir verdad, ni él mismo se reconocía cuando llevaba a cabo esas acciones, pero el simple hecho de ver a sus amigos corriendo hacia el peligro, arriesgando su vida, despertaba en él un valor escondido en lo más profundo de su ser. Las miradas decididas de sus compañeros era todo lo que necesitaba para salir adelante.

En séptimo curso nada fue igual. Y sin embargo, supo muy bien qué hacer. Fueron su inspiración, harto ya de tanta injusticia, sabiendo de sobra que ellos habrían opuesto resistencia, rebuscó en lo más hondo de su ser para despertarlo sin su presencia. Evocar su recuerdo era justo lo que necesitaba. Saber que estaban luchando fuera era más que suficiente.

Porque alguien tenía que hacerlo, alguien tenía que combatir contra lo que no estaba bien, y ante la sorpresa de todos, fue Neville y no otro quien había tomado las riendas para chocar contra la opresión que se levantaba en el colegio.

Porque Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes, y muchos comprendieron entonces, por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador le había colocado allí, porque en lo más hondo de su alma reposaba la llama del valor…


	13. Razones

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_Sirius Black._**

******_Razones._**

****—¿Por qué? — le preguntaban muchas veces—. ¿Por qué con ellos? — Sirius siempre alzaba los hombros y se iba, sin responder. Nunca tenía ni tuvo la intención de responder.

¿Para qué? Sus razones eran suyas, de nadie más, a nadie más le importaba por qué eran ellos y no otros. Ni siquiera ellos a veces sabían por qué, sólo sabían que sí y punto.

¿Por qué?

Porque los quería, con toda su alma, porque eran una parte de él, porque eran sus hermanos, su familia, más familia que cualquiera de sus parientes.

Porque le encantaba la sonrisa sincera y despreocupada de James, su forma tan particular de ver las cosas, como todo era divertido a su lado, y nada nunca era demasiado difícil si se intentaba. Admiraba su valor, su determinación, su coraje. Porque era su hermano, su mitad, porque no se imaginaba una vida sin su compañía ni su amistad.

Porque admiraba la serenidad de Remus, su tranquilidad. Porque le hacían gracia sus cabreos cuando ellos cometían una broma demasiado pesada, averiguando después que era porque no habían contado con él. Porque no entendía cómo podía ser después tan moralista. Porque era como un hermano pequeño, inseguro, tímido, al que proteger y al que enseñar lo maravilloso que era el mundo.

Porque agradecía los chistes de Peter y su compañía silenciosa. Porque sabía que estaba ahí, aunque nunca hablase demasiado. Porque sabía que podía contar con él en un momento de desesperación.

Simplemente por ser como son, por ser ellos mismos…

Y qué demonios…

Por que sí…

* * *

**_Dedicado a Siri. _**


	14. Apariencias

**_Tom Riddle._**

**_Apariencias._**

Los ojos viperinos de Tom Riddle miraban con desprecio a todo aquel que pasaba por su lado, escudados en una sonrisa amable y condescendiente, por unos modales sutiles y refinados. Ninguna persona que lo rodeaba merecía la pena, sólo eran peones, sin embargo, debía guardar las apariencias, mostrarse amable y educado. Aquellas sabandijas eran posibles seguidores que explotar para cumplir su meta.

La sangre.

Desde el día en que había descubierto su ascendencia se había obsesionado con pugnar aquel colegio y todo el mundo de esas asquerosas criaturas infectas conocidas como muggles, esos ladrones de magia, esos impostores que se dedicaban a estudiar un arte que les estaba prohibido, un poder que no debía de otorgárseles, una suerte de la que no debían participar. Parásitos que contaminaban su ideal de un mundo perfecto.

Pero no era algo nada fácil porque había muchos de ellos, muchos partidarios a su causa, entre los que se incluía la persona más molesta de todas: Albus Dumbledore. Aún no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para eliminarlo, aún no había obtenido la inmortalidad.

—Buen trabajo, Tom, sigue así —la voz del susodicho resonó en su cabeza, apartándolo de sus pensamientos, cuando le dio la nota del trabajo que había hecho semanas antes.

Los ojos azules del mago ocultaban su desconfianza del mismo modo que él. Le sonrió, como muestra de aparente gratitud.

Hasta entonces, era mejor seguir guardando las apariencias.

* * *

**N/A:** De todos los que he hecho, creo que es de los que menos me convence, aunque los que quedan tampoco me satisfacen del todo.

¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer!


	15. Partida

_********__Disclaimer: __Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

_**Regulus Black.**_

_**Partida.**_

Bajó a desayunar, aparentemente con la misma tranquilidad. Pero algo dentro de él sabía que las cosas no iban bien. Nada iba bien desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero aquella mañana tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas irían peor.

Y lo fueron.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se encontró con una imagen que difícilmente olvidaría: su madre, roja de la ira, destrozando cada mueble, cada cacharro de la cocina; su padre, con la mirada furibunda, con un papel entre los dedos, sin la más mínima intención de detener a su esposa; Kreacher agazapado en una esquina, muerto de miedo por el comportamiento de sus amos.

Le faltaba una presencia en la estancia, una voz en la discusión, una mirada…

Entonces comprendió.

Sirius se había ido.

Se había ido para no volver.

Esa noche lloró solo en su habitación, acurrucado en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, aferrado a la única foto en la que él y su hermano reían. La única que tenía en la que ambos parecían felices.

Y sintió rabia contra Sirius, al pensar que ni siquiera se había despedido de él.

Y murió un poco por dentro, al pensar que quizás él le odiaba, y que no podía culparle, porque su relación se había marchitado como una flor en invierno con el paso de los años.

Y consiguió dibujar en su rostro un atisbo de sonrisa, al encontrar debajo de su cama aquel peluche estúpido que le había regalado siendo niños una vez en Navidad.

Y durmió solo aquella noche, con una lágrima en cada mejilla, perdido en el recuerdo de un hermano que se había marchado y que no volvería jamás.

* * *

**N/A: **Un poco moñas, pero fue lo que me salió el día que decidí escribirlo :) Aún así, espero que os guste. ¡Un beso!


End file.
